


Candlelight

by SamuelJames



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Susan get to ring in the new year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Candlelight  
> Pairing: Harry Dresden/Susan Rodriguez  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Harry and Susan get to ring in the new year together  
> Spoilers/Notes: Set between Fool Moon and Grave Peril. No specific plot spoilers. .  
> Disclaimer: The Dresden Files novels are the property of Jim Butcher. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Fate and I are fickle friends at the best of times but today someone was on my side. I'd closed an easy case last night and there hadn't been an inkling of any supernatural trouble to disturb my date with Susan. We were lucky enough to be spending New Year's Eve together.

Susan kissed me. "You lost in your thoughts, Harry?"

"No, just counting my blessings."

As she kissed me again there was lots of cheering from outside. December must have ticked over into January.

"We missed the countdown."

"No, Harry. Didn't miss a thing. There's nowhere I'd rather be."

I couldn't help smiling at her. Susan is good for my ego. She's good for my libido too, all soft curves and a feisty attitude. My mile wide chivalrous streak would like to take care of her but she's not above reminding me that she can take care of herself.

"Susan, I'm so glad you're here. I know I can't give you steady and reliable but I'll try to keep the magical mayhem to a minimum."

She laughed, knowing I'd probably just jinxed us. "Harry I'm not with you for boring and routine." Something must have shown in my expression because she touched my face softly and laid her other hand over my heart.

"I know you want to keep me safe, Harry, and I'll try to stay out of harm's way."

"That a resolution."

"Don't believe in them."

"Really? Even I've made two. To keep my lab better organized and to try and expand the business. A guy's gotta eat. I'd stick a listing on the Internet if I didn't fry every computer I encounter."

Her hands started to wander and she pushed her leg between mine. I slid my hand between us to cup her breast but she stopped me and pushed me onto my back. She straddled me and let the sheet fall down onto my thighs. She looked amazing in the glow of the candles and when I leaned up to kiss her she met me halfway. She touched my cheek, just below my latest injury.

"There a story to go with that?"

I shook my head, more out of pride than stubbornness. She didn't need to know that I'd dropped a potion, startling Mister who'd then launched himself at me. Susan smiled and began rocking gently against me. It felt fantastic. For the next twenty minutes or so I didn't think about magic, potions or my overgrown cat. Susan had my full attention and I tried to return every kiss, caress and touch. She always knew just what I liked and it was easy to get lost in the moment with her. I got to start the new year with an orgasm, Susan had two. We pulled the covers over us and talked about our past dates, both successful and interrupted. It was headed towards one am when she curled into my arms and kissed my chest. It was, by far, the best New Year celebration I'd ever had.


End file.
